A Secret Lover or a Desperate Want?
by slytheringrl1377
Summary: Hermione Granger is a new woman. But what will she do when she is faced with a choice: lust or love? affection or sensuality? The sexy bad boy or a sweet romancer? Battles will ensue, Rated M for language and later scenes.
1. Roses

17 year old Hermione Granger had always been beautiful, but she had hid behind librarian glasses and brown, bushy hair, but this year was going to be different.

"Much better." She whispered to herself, slowly brushing out her sleek, honey blonde curls. Hermione looked herself over once more: wide chocolate eyes illuminated by white eye shadow, black miniskirt, showing her legs, green silk tank top, highlighting the delicate porcelain skin. Hermione did a little twirl in front of her mirror and blew a kiss. This year was going to be amazing; she was Head Girl, and with that came its privileges: master suite, off campus nights and oh so many admirers. Yes, this was a new Hermione Granger. Hours later, she waited on platform 9 ¾ for her best friends anxiously, her new Louis Vuitton luggage gleaming in the late summer sun. Several embarrassed eyes passed over Hermione's long, tan legs, towering in black Christian Loubtin heels.

"Hermione, you look amazing!" Ginny Weasly ran up to her, enveloping her best friend in a warm hug.

Ron and Harry looked over Hermione awkwardly, shuffling their feet, eyes trying to avert themselves from her tan cleavage.

Harry gave her a dorky little wave and Ron just grunted inaudibly, but Hermione didn't care, she was going to have to get used to people treating her differently.

"Hey guys!" She threw her arms around them and smiled. Ron turned almost as red as his hair, while Harry just adjusted his glasses nervously.

_God, they're such dorks.._ Hermione giggled to herself. The four friends gathered their luggage and boarded the train, greeting long-awaited acquaintances as they went.

"Sorry guys," Hermione said, her hand on Ron's shoulder "I've gotta sit in the Head compartment. By the way, have you heard who the head boy is?"

Ginny and Harry shrugged while Ron just smiled awkwardly. _I'm really gonna have to work on him this year…he's such a child._

Just then Hermione felt an annoying tap on her shoulder. Whirling around quickly, she was faced with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What?" she said exasperated, tapping her designer heel against the scarlet rug. He looked her up and down and smirked, his silver eyes amorously darkening.

"Well, well Granger…not bad, but not nearly good enough."

"Uggh…fuck off Malfoy!"

"Come on mudblood, you know you love me. How bout a little one nighter…." He purred, his eyebrows raising suggestively, "you wouldn't have to go far. Just the next door, maybe I'll have Dumbledore take that wall out, then we wouldn't need to inconvience ourselves at all. So, how bout it?"

Hermione fumed, but she had to admit, Draco was gorgeous. His ice blonde hair had grown, falling in delicate pieces around his darkening eyes. She could make out his well-muscled chest and abs through the tight green shirt he wore, and he smelled inviting and sensual, a hint of ginger among dark musk.

"Lets get one thing straight Malfoy. This relationship will be strictly business, and nothing more. You touch me, and I will kick your pure-blooded ass."

She pushed past him, roughly brushing into his shoulder, glaring icily at him. Swaying her hips, she waltzed to the compartment, shut the door and waited.

_Hmm…I could have fun with this….drive him crazy with lust…give him a taste, and leave him hanging._

Hermione spritzed her neck with some sensual perfume and applied a rich, red gloss to her full lips. She lightly fluffed her hair and pulled her tank down a little more, letting a lacy black strap fall to her shoulder.

Just then, Colin Creevy burst through the door with a bunch of brilliantly colored roses.

"Colin…" she stammered, "are those for me?"

He grinned, his blonde hair in disarray, camera at his side.

"Of course Hermione, can I take your picture with them?"

"No Colin, " she sighed, " not now…maybe later." Once alone, Hermione gently fingered the silken petals, taking in their scent, grinning sweetly. She noticed an intricately embroidered card within the forest of pinks, white, and red.

"To the most beautiful girl I have ever beheld:

Hermione, I didn't think it was possible, but I do believe that you have stolen my heart. I have always admired your wit and strength, but today…sorry this isn't me….Hermione you're amazing, and quite possibly the sexiest girl I've ever seen.

Thinking of you,

Your secret lover"

Hermione giggled to herself, and breathed heavily.

_Wow, things really are changing. This is even better than I thought._


	2. Teasing Draco

Hermione sat and watched the gleaming golden rays dance gracefully upon the vibrant petals of her roses. She couldn't believe this. Never had she imagined that someone could like her, could love her. _What am I thinking? This is crazy..for all I know, its Draco…or..Oh my God..Ron!_ Hermione repulsed in horror, but it was to be short-lived, as the sexy, scent of the Slytherin filled the cabin.

"What the hell is that?" He pointed at the floors and smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pouted.

"None of your business."

"Good, then I won't ask." He settled himself down beside her, Hermione's eyes furrowing at his nearness. His thigh was inches from hers and his silver eyes seared through her own. His gaze remained unbroken, despite Hermione's constant shifting and glares.

"I know you want me Granger. And I have to admit, I want you too. You're the hottest girl in school and Im the hottest guy, it makes sense. You're smart you should know."

Hermione chuckled proudly, her face inches from Draco's her minty breath hot on his cheek.

"That wasn't a compliment, was it Malfoy?" He grinned, their foreheads touching, his voice low as a whisper.

"Maybe." His lips lightly brushed against Hermione's cheek. She didn't pull away, she didn't yell at him, or slap him; she kissed him back, pressing her moist lips against his. Her eyes drifted shut as Draco ran his fingers through her hair, their mouths locked in a desperate embrace. Draco pulled away ,

"I want you Hermione." She grinned and darted her tongue deep inside his mouth, gaining a small moan from Draco. Hermione wanted him desperately but she knew it wasn't real, that it couldn't be. Knowing this somehow made everything better, making their kisses heated and hard, long and deep, passionate and lustful. Draco pulled Hermione into his lap, his hands running down her back. He trialed his kisses down her neck, making her moan.

_Oh god, I want this so bad. Draco…mmm._ Almost as sudden as she had started, Hermione stopped, got up, and waltzed out of the compartment, smirking and giving Draco a little wave.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath.

**Please read and review..This is my first fanfic so please don't burn me! I need some feedback…**


End file.
